memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Over the Horizon/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The fourth fleet isn't doing well against the Dominion/Cardassian Fleet, as the Archer takes out several more fighters and frigates in the enemy fleet. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lights are dimmed and coolant vents, as sparks rain down. TAYLOR: (to Carlson) Try to shake them off. Carlson works on her console. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (off her console) I'm trying Captain. Sito's console alarm blares. SITO: (Off her console) Captain the Admiral's ship is gone. Another jolt rocks the ship as sparks erupt from the MSD and ceiling. MASON (Surprised): Captain sensors are picking up a Ship dropping out of warp. Taylor looks at the viewer. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A phaser beam lances out and struck the Dominion Heavy Cruiser attacking the Archer, punching a huge hole in the forward hull causing the ship to erupt in a large explosion. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew are shocked by this. SITO: (off her console) It's the Olympia she's a Galaxy-Class Dreadnought. Com beeps. MASON: (off his console) We're being hailed by the Olympia Captain. Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR: (to Mason) On viewer. The viewer shows the bridge of the Olympia. ADM. MARTIN (on viewer): Sorry we're late I wanted to show the Dominion forces the new strength of the Olympia's new Phaser Cannon, but it looks like you guys got it handled. TAYLOR (Smiles): Thanks sir. The channel closes. TAYLOR: (To the senior staff) You heard the man let's get to work. She goes to her chair. EXT-SPACE The Federation Fourth Fleet and the Olympia gets back into the battle. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MASON (Smiles): (Off his console) Captain the Dominion/Cardassian forces are retreating. The Bridge crew celebrates the victory. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Stand down from red alert, and get a message to the Admiral and thank him for his help. EXT-SPACE The space is filled with debris from the fourth fleet and enemy forces as the remaining ships in the fleet are damaged or being towed due to being disabled during the battle. INT-MARTIN'S OFFICE Doors chimed. MARTIN: (to doors) Come. Kelly walks into the room. CADET MARTIN: You wanted to see me? He offers her to sit down. MARTIN: (To Kelly) Yeah I wanted to tell you what I think of your performance on this ship during the battle, (beat) your conduct onboard this ship was the best I've seen in a long time Kelly you knew how to handle yourself in combat and you didn't fold under pressure. I've talked to your teachers they believe that you need more field training and I can't see what better ship for you do that on should be onboard this ship. CADET MARTIN (Surprised): I uh don't know what to say dad I mean Commander. MARTIN (Smiles): It's alright we're family but around other people you can call me Commander, (beat) is there any objection to you remaining onboard this ship Cadet? She gets up. CADET MARTIN: (to Martin) No sir I see no objection to it, (beat) I better let mom know what's going on. MARTIN: (Nods) Dismissed Cadet. She leaves her father's office. MARTIN (Smiles): That's my girl. EXT-SPACE The Archer leaves the fourth fleet and leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending credits)